I Think I Wanna Marry You
by TViator
Summary: Rachel convinces Quinn into talking/singing/texting in just lyrics for a day. Future fic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or there would be a hell of a lot more duets. And kisses. Oh and none of these lyrics belong to me either.**

**A/N: Do you know what day it is? It's Tuesday. Do you know what happens on Tuesday? Glee? Do you know what happens on **_**this**_** Glee? Faberry Duet. Enough said. Oh yeah. This was mainly suppose to be fluff but I really don't know how angst sneaked its way into here …**

**I Think I Wanna (Marry You)**

Rachel's sneaky and an excellent strategist. That's why she approaches the blonde when she's just barely awake, in the kitchen of the Berry household in Lima, Ohio. Quinn's leaning against the counter beside the coffee machine which is steaming with deliciousness. Her hands rest lightly on Rachel's waist. The small devil knows the blonde all too well.

"Please?" Rachel begs. Her chocolate eyes shine slightly with unshed tears for the effect and her voice is all too hopeful.

"No," Quinn shoots down immediately with a spectacular eye roll because this is an all time low on stupid and idiotic ideas that Rachel has come up with and she comes up with a lot of those. Not that she would ever mention that to the brunette because the dog house was not fun. But still, this had to be the stupidest. Who in their mind would want to do something this odd?

"Please," Rachel begs again. She leans in closer with a pout on her lips.

Really, Quinn should have expected this. After all, this was _Rachel Berry_, as in the girl that fought past through all the put downs to make it up on the big stage and can triumphantly say that she has a billboard in Times Square with her face on it. Her life is music and Quinn is use to all of her quirks after the many years they have spent dating but still...

"This is absurd," Quinn responds but she can feel her resolve crumble. After all, this might be _Rachel Berry_, a now famous Broadway star but this is also the girl she's in love with and had given her heart too.

Rachel stands there, just stands there in front of her and pouts.

And she caves.

"Fine," she grumbles, not the slightest bit happy but when Rachel perks up in excitement and a smile graces the brunette's features, she can't help the small smile that begins to form on hers.

Rachel leans in for a kiss and Quinn accepts it easily. She grabs the cup of coffee beside them and hands the cup to Quinn. "I'll see you later?"

"Dinner, right?" Quinn responds.

Rachel nods. "I'm so excited to see the others again," she gushes truthfully.

The blonde merely smiles at how Rachel is absolutely and utterly adorable and manages to ignore the part about having to see exes and people that have ruined lives and saviors. She pauses to glance at her watch before she looks back up at Quinn.

"I'll see you later, I'm going to talk to Kurt about a new dress for a premier," Rachel leans in for a parting kiss. "For the record, when I'm with you – things are looking better for once," Rachel sings and winks before she slips out.

And the insanity begins.

Quinn groans and sighs at the same time. The coffee hasn't even woken up her system yet. All the same, she pulls out her phone and texts Rachel as she sips at her coffee. She types in a few things half-heartedly before erasing thing again. Eventually, she decides on something.

_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on. If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall_.

Her phone vibrates immediately in response.

_Just so you know, this feeling's taking control of me and I can't help it_.

Quinn groans again and struggles to come up with something to respond with. Of course Rachel would be excellent at this.

_When I first saw you standing there, you know, it was a little hard not stare_.

Truth. Thinking back upon the first time she truly noticed Rachel Berry brings back both fond and horrid memories. The brunette walked into McKinley High only to met with slushie but still, it was hard not to let her gaze linger a little too much even with the brunette dripping with a sweet, sugary drink, Rachel was and is still beautiful. Not that Quinn lets a lot of people slushie her girlfriend.

She abandons her cup of coffee on the table as she trots upstairs, firing off a text to Brittany – who is most likely with Santana about meeting up before dinner tonight as she changes out of her pajamas and into some casual clothes. Her eyes skip over to her jacket and to the slight bulge in its pocket. Breathing in slightly, she vows that one day she will do the deed. For now, she just needs to worry about making it dramatic enough for Rachel.

_Conscience is a faint, unpleasant sound. You've worried enough but here's your chance so take it. Damn it I hope you take it_.

Rachel's reply makes Quinn glance around the room nervously, paranoid and expecting to see video cameras glaring at her but she's greeted with silence. Silence she hasn't heard in forever since leaving Lima and heading out to New York to pursue a career in law – and to chase after Rachel but that was besides the point.

She bites at her lip for a moment, nervously. It's an old habit she hasn't been able to get rid of. Suddenly these lyrics are making her think far too deeply, a sense of nostalgia hits her and she thinks back on their history.

_You've fallen in love in the worst way and if you don't go now then you'll stay. Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breath cause if you're looking for heaven, baby it sure as hell ain't me. _

A flicker of insecurity passes through Quinn. Rachel wouldn't really leave her, out of the blue, would she?

Her phone rings again and she snatches it from she tossed it on the table and stands. The screen displays an answer from Brittany that she responds too. She almost puts down her phone again when the small object rings, this time from Rachel.

_No, I don't believe you when you say don't come around here no more_.

Quinn breathes a sigh of relief. She doesn't know why she's taking this so seriously. All of it was just meaningless words but still, she might be older now and past the insecurities and vicious words of high school but those words have left their mark on her. Right now though, she wonders if Rachel wants to take a trip down memory lane. This might just be now but how many times have Rachel and her both tried to push each other away only to realize that the two of them are always better together?

_And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die. I'm sorry about all the things I said to you_. She responds with after a few minutes. Contemplating whether or not to bother to bring the small box, she throws on her jacket and takes the box with her anyways as she leaves the house. Finding her home in the small town that she has worked so hard to run away from is a rarity. So many changes have happened.

Truth, sometimes high school romances didn't work out but sometimes they did. Mike and Tina ended up marrying each other a few months ago, Artie, predictably is a game developer now, Kurt a top name fashion designer and Finn runs the Hummel garage shop after Kurt's father.

_It's too late to apologize. _

The sickening fear bumbles in the pit of her stomach again.

_Don't you know if you go, you'll go without me? Don't you leave as if you never cared at all._

She wanders through the streets and tries to ignore the foreboding feeling. Maybe it was all over. Poetic, how it would end where it began. Quinn shakes her head and tries to ignore those thoughts. Instead, she fondly recalls special moments in her life that occurred throughout the eighteen years she spent in the small hell hole of a town.

_Babe, I know you never leave without your gun but if you let it be and just sit down and lay your head on me..._

How in the world is she suppose to respond to that? Or even take that? She doesn't even own a gun. She knows thinking too literal now. Her brow furrows in frustration and mild confusion. Time ticks as she tries to think up a reply and she expects Rachel to send another text but her phone remains strangely quiet.

"I don't know anymore. I don't know what I've been fighting for but something inside me won't go quietly," she sings quietly as she types it into her phone and hits send.

_Rather die in your arms, than lonesome. Rather die hard, than die hollow. I'm running out of time, so let's dance while we're waiting. _Rachel sends back.

The lyrics make Quinn smile softly. Her feisty brunette always did have a dramatic streak, although after leaving Lima, some of it had dispersed.

_I've had my moments, days in the sun. Moments I was second to none. Moments when I knew I did what I couldn't do_. Quinn sees the sandbox that she pushed Puck into when they were younger. She vaguely wonders how all of them manages to somehow know each other from birth in some distant way and how in the end, all the puzzle pieces fell into place. For her, for Santana and Brittany and for the others.

_It's like the prospect was picture perfect with a house and a dog and greens that flourish. Please what I need is collapse, it was a moment of weakness but I won't take it back._

"I wouldn't take it back either," Quinn agrees to her phone lighted up screen. She scrambles to come back with lyrics and suddenly, she's struck by the urge and wants to see Rachel.

_I know a place that we can go to, a place where no one knows you. Let me take you there. _

Although she values Brittany and Santana's continued friendship, there are just some things more important than them. Rachel ranks number one on her priority list, first, last and forever.

_Meet me out past the train tracks_. Rachel responds with.

She changes directions almost immediately as she tells Brittany that instead of now, she would meet up with them later, hopefully with Rachel in her arms. The train tracks in Lima rarely see any passing locomotive anymore but the rails were still an integral part of the town. She fires off a reply to tell Rachel, in a way, that she is coming. That she will always come running for the brunette, straight into the dark if need be.

_It's the one thing that keeps me alive, knowing that you wait for me ever so patiently. _

Quinn sees the brunette standing just slightly to the left of the tracks, staring at her phone with an intent expression that she barely notices the blonde walking closer and in that moment, Quinn knows. There wouldn't ever be another time and if she thought about it too long, she'd loose her nerves. Right here, right now, is the very moment she has been waiting for and so she sings words that barely scratch the surface of the emotions she feels for Rachel.

"Hey baby," Quinn sings softly. Her hand slips into her pocket and she pulls out the black velvet case, rubs it self-consciously a few times before she opens it and gets down on one knee. "I think I wanna marry you. Just say I do, just say I do, tell me right now baby. I think I wanna marry you."

For once, Rachel is rendered entirely speechless as she stares down with an open mouth at the ring. Her mouth moves several times in an attempt to say something, anything. Quinn almost bolts as she kneels there, shifting nervously.

"Rachel?" Quinn asks in a soft voice.

That seems to help the brunette find her exuberant voice, although she's stumped. There's not a single song she can think of to one up Quinn with. Really, there's not much else in her mind besides the fact Quinn Fabray just proposed to her.

So she replies with the only words the blonde wants to hear.

"I do," she tugs the blonde up, into her arms. Her kiss is sweet, chaste and in that one kiss, they're both saying things that sometimes they're too afraid to say. Quinn pulls them apart long enough for her to place the ring, a perfect fit, on Rachel's finger.

She remembers all too well the moment she walked into Glee club and invaded Rachel's safe haven on orders from Sue Sylvester and if she was ever given the chance to go back and change any of it? She would never because all of that lead her to one Rachel Berry, the star in her sky.

Quinn finds it sort of poetic that it begins and ends with music.


End file.
